1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a light emitting diode (LED) lamp, and more particularly, to an LED lamp having a plurality of LED chips wherein some of the LED chips are without lens covered thereon.
2. Description of Related Art
The LED lamps have been more and more widely used around the world recently. A typical LED lamp includes a plurality of LED chips and a plurality of lenses correspondingly covering each light emitting diode to obtain a special light distribution curve. However, the lenses covering the light emitting diodes block the light transmission to some degree thereby lowering the efficiency of use of light generated by LED chips of the LED lamp.
Therefore, a new LED lamp is desired to overcome the above-described shortcomings.